


Triple Helix Momentum & Other Gravitation Congruences

by quicksylver28



Series: Brooklyn Boys - Bakery AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shmoop, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Smutty sequel. bring on the sexy times.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony let them take him home that night. Because he wanted to. Because he could.

 

Even though his analytical left brain voiced its vociferous objections, his spontaneous right brain and hot Italian blood ganged up to overrule it. He was done with thinking things through. Done with being cautious and meticulous. He’d already listed the variables and weighed the pros and cons many times over. Now he just wanted to let himself feel.

 

And feel he did as he’s kissed breathless by two demi-gods made flesh, warm and steady heat against his chest and back. He felt desired, cared for, safe and it made him almost dizzy with lust. Well, the intense kissing played a part in it as well. The relentless onslaught of pleasure that crashed over him in waves as lips and tongues plundered his own; as hot, calloused hands sought out his skin.

Finally, blessedly, mournfully, they pulled away; letting him pull blessed oxygen into his starving lungs. He clung unto muscled biceps like a limpet, chasing their warm deliciousness like a vine growing towards pure sunlight. A deep chuckle against the heated skin of his neck tickled him and made him squirm. A hot tongue licked at his adam’s apple and the sheer sensuality of it almost makes him slide from the stool. His knees buckled like a new born colt and he was grateful for the arms that held him upright.

 

“Take care now.” His Apollo’s voice was scintillating against the sensitive shell of his ear and Tony curled away with a whimper, slapping a hand over his ear as he did. Both men shared a laden look between each other before looking back at him with twin heated stares. He felt like a rabbit among foxes and his heart raced as such.

“Looks like someone’s a little sensitive…” his Adonnis chuckled, reaching up to tuck one of Tony’s brunette curls behind his hear, smiling even wider as Tony squirmed and clasped at his wrist with both of his own. “Good to know…”

“That’s… not entirely fair.” Tony struggled to speak clearly, his mind still hazy with heady want. “You’ve discovered so much about me, about such intimate parts of my body in such a short time. I must be given an equal chance to … to… gather my own evidence. To make my own observations.”

He flushed hotly under their attention, feeling utterly lame, but rallied on anyway. “I must now make it my aim know how to … “ he had to lower his eyes as his face burned, “… how to please you as well.”

Steve made a low wounded sound that had Tony looking up in concern, only to find the most intense expression on the blonde’s face. “My little Professor” the blonde groaned and pulled Tony in for a hot and dirty kiss. “So smart. So. Fucking. Adorable.” He said between nibbling kisses.

Tony all but melted in his arms, clutching at broad shoulders like some kind of maiden in a bodice ripper novel. _Get a grip on yourself man_ , he scolded himself mentally even as he clutched tighter. When he was finally released, his head once again fogged with desire; he pretended to pout at the taller man.

“Well…” he cleared his throat. “I am a scientist after all. We love to find out things. And for your information…. I’m not at all little.”

Bucky laughed, earning Tony’s glare and threw up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, Kitten.”

Tony huffed, pushing at Steve‘s chest ineffectually until the man stepped back with a grin. “I’m a perfectly average height for an American male of Italian heritage. It’s not my fault that you two are freakishly tall visions of male perfection.”

He reached over and grabbed his plate of pretzel bites, hugging them to his chest and retreating around the large kitchen island with the rest of his milk; ignoring their pleas for forgiveness. Eventually, both men returned to closing up the shop and shrugging into their coats.

Tony washed up his mournfully empty plate and glass, shrugging on his own coat afterwards. Suddenly, he felt shy and uncertain, looking at the men standing before him with butterflies in his stomach the size of Attacus Atlas moths. They were kicking up a veritable whirlwind in his gut. Just as he felt that he would surely be blown away like Dorothy, Steve smiled and held out a hand to him.

Tony swallowed, the storm in his belly settling as the bands around his chest loosened. He gave the blond a soft smile, taking the offered hand and letting himself be pulled against a warm, firm body. Bucky locked the shops door behind them, coming up to Tony’s other side and bracketing him from the night’s cold. The walk was a short one, peaceful and beautiful in the lights of New York night.

Bucky and Steve’s apartment was a third story walk up three blocks away and Tony let conversation flow over him as they led him up the stairs and into their home. The place was charming and eclectic and Tony loved it to bits. It reminded him of his own study back at the mansion.

There were mismatched furniture bought from flea markets and covered in knitted afghans and lumpy handmade cushions that looked like someone’s early attempt at their craft. Stacks of cookbooks and magazines were piled in various places amongst odd knick knacks and colourful artwork.

The place was soul warming and smelled like cake. Spice cake, Tony’s mind supplied as he shrugged off his coat and scarf; tucking his gloves into the large pockets. They let him wander around, both men leaving him be as they made themselves busy. It was an easy silence, comfortable and Tony didn’t feel the need to fill it with words and thoughts.

There was an old radiator pumping heat and he stood near it, rubbing on his arms and looking out unto the night. There was a member’s club opposite and he watched as men and women of all types walked in and out, their laughter bubbling up softly and bouncing off the closed windows. The pink neon of its signs washed the fire escape outside with bright fuchsia, lighting upon Tony’s skin as he pushed up the sleeves of his sweater.

He could hear Steve and Bucky talking, moving about the kitchen; the smell of something delicious coming from that direction. He turned, watching them as they performed a complicated dance of movement, moving about the space and each other easily.

The kitchen was beautiful, open concept and enlarged to take up a larger space than originally built. It was well thought out and cared for, with a mix of refurbished old pieces and newer, modern appliances. Bright and happy as the men who made up its heart.

Tony felt such a pang of affection and his eyes stung and he had to look away in order to gather himself. Hugging himself and blinking back the sting, he made his way towards the warm heart of the home.

Dinner was crusty bruschetta with olive oil and roasted tomato and an anit-pasta platter that had Bucky boasting that they knew how to do more than just bake. After some ribbing though, he sheepishly admitted that the bread had been made from scratch that morning.

They ate at the dining table, a huge monster of a thing that looked like it was carved out of a slab of an ancient tree. Apparently the table had been a gift from a Scandinavian carpenter friend who’d built the table himself in the apartment because they would have never been able to fit it up the staircase intact.

After dinner there was Rhubarb gooey butter cake bars that had Tony moaning, his face pinked as twin leers were sent his way. It didn’t stop him from eating four of the wonderful treats. Steve made coffee as Bucky pulled Tony to the soft, worn couch. The knitted throw was warm and inviting as they sank deep into the cushion. Tony laughed as they both almost capsized, leaning against Bucky’s firm body as they went sideways.

When they finally pulled themselves upright Steve was there with the coffee. He stared a while before placing the tray on the small coffee table and, with a wicked gleam in his eyes, plopped himself unto the voluminous seat with a whoop.

They all laugh as the couch rebels and tossed them all over each other with simultaneously trying to eat them whole. Tony ends up half on Bucky, one leg hooked across Steve’s lap. He’s the only one in position to try for the coffee and he carefully hands both men their cups before taking his own.

Even the coffee is delicious and he makes his enjoyment known to the blushing chefs. They settle against each other, smooth jazz on the record player, fuchsia neon awash in the windows. It’s comfortable there, warm and Tony feels at home in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time.

His Apollo’s hand is heavy on his thigh, resting comfortably as the blond hums around the rim of his mug. His Adonnis’ arm is around his waist, chest rising and falling steadily against Tony’s back. A kind of heavy, lazy feeling curl in Tony’s gut. A kind of satisfaction that made him feel like a cat sprawled across it’s human’s body. He wanted to stretch out over both men and let them pet him, let them run their hands on his body. Let them worship him with soft seeking touches and smooth caresses.

His cheeks heated and he snickered into the last of his coffee. Steve’s hand squeezed the flesh of his thigh as the blond looked over at him and smiled. “You look mighty pleased with yourself.”

“Yeah?” came a soft growl from behind Tony’s ear and he trembled. Bucky chuckled, “What’s got you so happy darlin’?”

Tony blinked at the question. Yes. He was happy wasn’t he? Oh. That’s what this was. Happiness.

Suddenly, he felt shy, looking down into his empty cup. He took a deep breath, trying to find words to describe what he was feeling. “I think… I mean… “ He stammered, shaking his head like a dog’s. “no… I feel… wanted… desired… appreciated. No one’s ever… made me feel like this. Like you do. And usually by now I’d be over thinking this. Doubting you. Doubting myself. But I’m not and… and it’s ok because I trust you. And just being able to just trust like this is extraordinary for me. I’ve never been one to go with my gut. That’s never worked out well for me in the past. I’ve always had to think about it… study it. I’ve always stepped back and asked why. Why why why. But with you… with you I just ask myself … why not?”

He couldn’t look at either of them, his face flaming as he plays with the empty cup.

“Oh baby doll” arms encircle him from behind as Steve’s knuckles brush softly along his heated cheeks before tipping his chin up. Steve’s eyes were alight with emotion, bluer than forget-me-nots and endless as the skies. He kissed Tony as if drinking from the fountain of youth, desperate and reverent as if drinking holy wine. Bucky’s hands slipped under his sweater, hungry to touch warm skin.

Tony moaned, squirming as Steve’s hands surge up his thighs and around to cup his ass. With some effort, the blond extricated himself from the couch monster and knelt between Tony’s legs, helping the brunette Adonnis pull Tony up unto his lap. Tony legs fell open, spread apart by Bucky’s knees and he ached his back, moaning even louder as a hot tongue laved at the sensitive skin just behind his ears.

“Not… fair” he gasped as Steve rucked his sweater up to his armpits. Bucky’s chuckle was dirty and promised wicked things. He helped Steve to tug off Tony sweater completely, his hand coming up to tweak at the smaller man’s pebbled nipples; pulling soft cries from the man as Steve made quick work of Tony’s zipper. Tony shivered as he was exposed, feeling hot and cold as Steve laid him bare.

“Merda” Tony gasped as Steve bent and kissed along the happy trail of dark hair that let to Tony’s hard and leaking cock. His hot, wet breath sweet torture against the sensitive skin there. “Dio salvami, per favore.” 

Large hands push his thighs apart further, tan and heat scarred against Tony’s pale flesh. With a wicked look in his blue eyes, Steve blew on the engorged flesh before him. Tony can’t help but stare helplessly as the blond licked a scorching hot stripe up Tony’s cock.

Tony grunted, a spurt of pre-come pulsing from the slit and splashing upon Steve’s full lips.  

“Fuck me” Tony croaked out, his hips bucking of its own volition.  Steve’s smile was wide and mischievous as he licked the pre-cum off his lips, exchanging a look with Bucky. 

“Oh baby doll, we intend to.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sucked cock like a man on a mission, with a single minded determination that probably served him well on the battlefield. He used his slick, wicked tongue like a weapon of mass destruction, decimating Tony’s sanity like those poor mannequins they showed in old videos of nuclear testing. Shattered apart, atomized by a shock wave of utter pleasure. His world narrowed down to a single pinpoint of wet, sucking heat around his cock, his breath stuttering in his chest; his head thrown back over Bucky’s shoulder as he writhed on the brunette’s lap.

Bucky’s low growl was behind his ear, whispering hot and dirty things, making Tony’s blood boil in his veins. His hand was on Tony’s neck, not gripping but just resting there, holding him where he was vulnerable. Tony swallowed hard against his palm, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed into the hold. Madre di santi, he was discovering all new kinks from moment to moment. Bucky’s other hand tweaked his nipple, his impish and surly mouth pressing open mouthed kisses along Tony’s neck and shoulder.

Tony writhed helplessly. Lost to pleasure, one hand clutching at Bucky while the other stole into Steve’s soft blond hair, tugging at it gently. Steve hummed in reply, smiling around the cock in his mouth; his blue eyes smug and self-satisfied.

Tony tugged again, shuddering at the sight of his spit slick cock plopping from between the blond’s swollen lips with an obscene pop, a long string of saliva connecting the two. The whole thing was so pornographic that it seemed almost too unreal.

“Pietà, per favore, mia luce solare” [mercy please, my sunlight] Tony begged, petting Steve’s blond hair lovingly, “... if you keep that going this will be over way too soon. It’s been a very long time since I’ve been with another. Have mercy on this old man.”

“You’re far from old, Kitten” Steve’s voice was rough from his earlier efforts. He licked his full lips, looking up at Tony through his thick lashes. His blue eyes had darkened with desire, a hungry fire sparked azure. “... and don’t worry about holding back for us. Bucky and I have so much plans for you, ain’t that right, Buck?”

“Damn right Stevie... ” Bucky’s hand tightened briefly against Tony’s neck as he bit down gently on his junction of his neck and shoulder. “Tonight is all about you Doll, your pleasure comes first. We both really want the see you cum. To see you lose control. We want to see you lost to the pleasure we gave you.”

Tony cock’s twitched at those growled words, spurting precum as his eyes rolled in his head. Madre del Dio, these two would be the death of him surely. But what a way to die it would be. Until then he would settle for a life of le petit mort, it was a more gratifying alternative anyway. He squirmed in Bucky’s lap, spreading his legs wider and feeling wanton for it; a hot flush dusting his cheeks at his own boldness.

The brunette huffed a laugh, the hot exhale hitting Tony behind his ear and making him whine. The hand on his chest slowly caressed down his quivering stomach, ghosting fingertips through the dark curls of his happy trail before fisting the base of his weeping cock. He pumped the angry red shaft once, twice; slicking the organ with the cum dribbling almost continuously from the slit. Tony bucked his hips, hissing in a breath as he watched the large hand move up and down his organ, gently squeezing the engorged head.

As Bucky’s hand slid back down, Steve’s mouth followed, engulfing the mushroom tip in hot, sucking heat. Words deserted Tony completely, stripping him of all but the most base of vocabulary. Steve’s mouth was a sanity stealer, keeping pace with Bucky’s hand and all but sealing the vacuum around Tony’s throbbing erection. Lightning flashed along Tony’s nerves like a quickening, making his limbs jolt and shudder at the overwhelming sensation.

His mouth hung open, no sound coming from it as he arched painfully, only Bucky’s hand still on his neck keeping him from slipping off the man’s lap. Steve’s hands were under his knees, keeping Tony’s legs open and steady as they shook, the toes curling at the pleasure. Tony felt his orgasm creeping up on him, the all too familiar tightening in his pelvis the only warning. He only had time to warn Steve with a whimper before ecstasy crashed over him like a tsunami.

His vision when white, supernovas bursting behind his eyelids; stars exploded into fractals, colours rioting across infinite skies. The expanding and unfolding symmetry forming geometrically as his mind went into overload. Steve hummed around his cock, worshiping the pulsing head while Bucky continued to milk Tony dry, his low growl spilling sweet encouragement behind Tony’s ear; his hand around Tony’s neck a much needed and steady anchor.

Tony shook, his whole body quivering like a strummed guitar. Breathy moans fell from his lips like pearls, echoing through his head to his heart then to every part of his body. His fingers and toes curled, his stomach tightened, his muscles clenched and his back arched almost painfully. Thankfully, steady hands kept him safe and secure, never once letting him go or fall as he quivered and quaked.

Eventually the tide ebbed and he slumped against those holding him, limp as a noodle and utterly exhausted. He felt hollowed out, cored completely as he floated in that calm and cool space he experienced post –orgasm. He’d never felt it this deeply though, just as he’d never had an orgasm so intensely. He blinked at the ceiling stupidly, panting open-mouthed as he tried to get his heart to stop hammering in his ears. He took comfort in the hands caressing his reverently, the soft murmur of voices somewhere nearby.

He turned his head to his Adonnis’ neck, seeking comfort, and was rewarded with a low, husky laugh and a sweet kiss to his sweaty forehead. The next kiss bushed the tip of his nose and the third found his lips. Tony hummed, eagerly letting in Bucky’s questing tongue and instantly relaxing into the subtle invasion. Warm hands and a even warmer cloth wiped at his sweaty skin, caressing his intimate parts as they cleaned him.

When Bucky finally relinquished his control of the sexual domination he called a kiss, Steve was there, licking passed Tony’s kissed swollen lips. Steve’s tongue tasted like Tony, his lips soft and lush and oh so hungry.

“So beautiful, Doll...” Bucky’s husky rasp was breathless and toe curling, “So fucking gorgeous when you cum.”

“Yeah...” Steve panted as he pulled away, his blue eyes bright “Exquisite.”

Tony couldn't believe that he had anything left in him to blush, but blush he did at such praise. His heart felt full enough to burst and there was a tell tale stinging behind his eyes. He blinked rapidly to make it go away, mortified to find himself crying after such love-making. He’d never cried during sex before and he wasn't about to start now thank you very much.

He gave both men a sweet but exhausted smile, letting them guide him to stand on noodle soft legs. It was then that he noticed both of their erections, straining almost painfully against their jeans. He made a soft “oh” of concern, looking up at them both and finding them grinning back at him.

“I could... Let me...” he gestured at them, his cheeks flushing. “I may not able to go another round any time soon but I want to make you feel good too.”

Feeling exceptionally bold, he placed his hands on both bulges, swallowing heavily as the heavy heat radiating through their clothing. He made a soft, helpless noise, squeezing the twitching flesh in his hands. Both men made answering noises, huffing soft breaths along his shoulders.

“Let me take care of you now.” Tony said, with growing confidence. He threaded his fingers through theirs and, after looking around for the bedroom; tugged both his lovers along with him.

Steve’s and Bucky’s bed is a majestic California king with sturdy reclaimed wood frame, soft cotton bedding and a gigantic blanket crocheted into a rainbow of geometric patterns that has Tony seeing beautiful equations skipping and jumping along the colours. It was heaven to touch and Tony bounced as he sat, grinning up at the two men standing before him. Both of them were staring back at him, pupils blown and looking like starving wolves.

But instead of making Tony bashful, to be desired so intensely, he felt audacious and libertine. He turned to Steve first, unzipping his already half open fly. The blond is still, hands loose at his sides, his breathing deep and steady. His jaw clenched at Tony tugged the denim waist down to his thighs before pulling down the elastic of his boxer briefs.

Steve’s cock sprung up thick and angry red, his balls hanging low in a thrush of dark blond curls. The veins along the shaft all but pulsed steadily and Tony could feel the heat of it just by leaning close. Glancing up at Steve’s unblinking stare, Tony blew on the swollen tip and was rewarded with a generous spurt of pre-cum and a long guttural groan from the blond. Slowly, wickedly, Tony licked the dollop of cum off his face with his pink tongue.

Steve moaned, his entire body shuddering at the sight. Bucky hissed out a low curse, causing Tony to turn towards him. With a saucy wink, he unbuttoned the brunet’s fly and quickly freed his leaking cock. Bucky was slimmer that Steve, but longer and Tony shuddered at imagining how that cock would feel inside him, how deep it would go. His own cock twitched valiantly at the thought but didn’t do much more.

Taking a cock in each hand, Tony marveled briefly, though they were different in girth, at how hot, heavy and velvety soft they both were. Mine, his lizard brain hissed delightfully, this is mine. I get to have all of this. Leaning forward, he took Bucky into his mouth, sucking gently at the head. It had been many years since he’d gone down on a man and he would have to get used to it once again. So, for now, he would have to take it slow.

Bucky let out a wrecked groan above him, his cock twitching and throbbing as Tony ran his tongue around the rim of the cock head. As he licked along the veined underside, he started pumping both hands slowly up and down the shafts he was holding. Steve’s moans joined Bucky’s and curses spilled from both men’s lips like manna from heaven.

Feeling inordinately proud of the reactions that he was coaxing from the two men, he hummed low and added a slight twist to his hands. That got him almost identical startled shouts. He pulled off of Bucky with a plop, pressing his thumb against the cock slit and looking up at the flushed and panting brunet with a smug smile.

The man let out a breathless laugh, one of his hands finding Tony’s shoulder for some support as Tony turned towards Steve’s leaking member. There was a fine tremble going through the blond’s large frame, his eyes wide and mouth open as he watched Tony take the thick cock passed his lips.

Cieli Sopra Steve was big. [Heavens above] Tony felt his corners of his lips stretch as he sucked on the hot flesh. He swallowed impulsively, pulling back and licking at the stinging corners of his mouth, gathering himself once more before leaning in. He licked long stripes along the swollen head and along the ridge, sucking along the bulging vein under the shaft. Then, wanting to try again, he took the entire head into his mouth.

“Fuck” Steve hissed out, his hand finding the back of Tony’s head; not pushing but just resting there, his fingers tangled in Tony’s curls. Tony hummed, bobbing up and down on the engorged head, his hand following his lips and forming a hot, tight seal. His other hand slid to the base of Bucky’s cock and tightened, delaying the man’s orgasm. Both men were going to cum in his mouth if he had anything to say about it.

He could feel saliva dripping down his chin as he bobbed, closing his eyes and swallowing with each push so that he could get the cock deeper. Steve was whispering the filthiest things, his thighs tense and trembling. Tony forced his eyes open, looking up at the blond unwavering stare as he hollowed his cheeks and twisted his wrist.

Steve squeaked a panicked warning, his other hand reaching out for Bucky as he came, a hot rush of salty cum splashing along Tony’s tongue and down his throat. It was a lot and Tony had to pull back lest he choke, cum splashing on his chin and chest. Steve panted, his broad shoulders curled over as Tony milked the last drop from his still twitching cock.

Feeling cheeky, Tony pressed a kiss on the still leaking tip, running his tongue along the slit before pulling away with a grin. Steve sank to his knees slowly and pulled Tony in for a kiss, his eyes glazed, his skin flushed pink and glistening. With one last peck on the blond’s lips, Tony turned to Bucky who had been staring at them both like a man starved.

With a gentle tug, Tony had Bucky stumbling closer to stand between his legs. Still gripping the base of the shaft, licked a hot stripe up the underside before taking the head into the hot cavern of his mouth. Bucky was more vocal in his praise, his head falling back as Tony sucked on the hot flesh. As Bucky was not as wide as Steve. Tony could take him deeper. Not too deep though because his gag reflex still wasn’t what it once was.

Tony hummed, savouring the taste of hot man cock. It was nothing else and even after all the years gone by, it was still one of his favourites. Sweet pussy was another but not ranked as high though. Bucky let out a shuddering grunt, his hips stilling as he came. Tony swallowed what he could, pulling back and letting the rest splash along his chest and stomach along with Steve’s ejaculation.

  
With a deep sigh, Bucky also sank to his knees, his grey eyes blown wide and a bit dazed. Tony grinned at the sight, pride curling in his belly that he, a lowly mortal, had brought two gods to their knees. He felt smug, sated and thoroughly happy. Reaching for both men, he curled his fingers in their hair and tugged them each in for a deep and dirty kiss.

“Doll face…” Bucky was the first to find his voice. “You are a fucking menace you know that? Totally lethal. I’m fucking dead. I’ve died and gone straight to heaven. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.”

Tony blinked furrowed his brow, trying to parse his way through all those mixed metaphors. Finally, he just laughed and pecked the brunette along the corner of his mouth. “Thanks… I think.”

Steve grunted his agreement, pushing himself up to flop on the bed. “Yup. Ditto.”

Tony chuckled. “Oh I see how it is. Adonnis gets chatty while Apollo goes all but mute. I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

“Adonnis?” Bucky raised a curious eyebrow, “Apollo?”

Tony blushed at the slip up, groaning and flopping down next to Steve, who rolled over to grin at him. Bucky hopped up unto the bed, trapping Tony between them. He wiggled his eyebrows rakishly. “Dollface?”

Tony tucked his flaming face into Steve’s massive chest, whining as it shook with Steve’s laughter. Bucky was warm against his back, his hands petting Tony’s flank in long, soothing movements.

Tony sighed, still talking into Steve’s muscled peck “It’s what I called you in my head when I first met you both. You were Adonnis, dark and beautiful almost beyond measure. A treasure to behold, pale and stunning as the moon. Steve was Apollo, warm and bright. Blazing heat from the sun and just as resplendent. ”

Their arms tightened around him and he glanced to see them both looking at his with something like awe. One after the other they kissed him, pouring emotion into each that left Tony dazed and dazzled, his head spinning.

“And you?” Steve’s voice broke a little as his eyes shone in the lamp light. “What does that make you sweetheart?”

Tony shrugged, “Some lucky mortal maybe?”

“Nuh uh Dollface. None of that now.“ Bucky scoffed. He smiled. “You are Astraios. God of the stars and planets. Lord of the skies. Home to both the moon and the sun and without whom, neither would be happy.”

“Well fuck…”Tony felt tears well in his eyes, his heart squeezing at the raw honesty in the other man’s voice. “No one has ever said anything like that to me before… ever. Holy shit.”

The tears slipped from his eyes and into his hairline, the love he already had for these two men dwelling in his chest like a ball of warm air. He felt light, almost giddy looking up at his lovers with such love in his heart he was sure he would burst. Steve thumbed away his tears and kissed him soft and sweet.

“It’s true, you know.” He murmured into Tony’s hair, as Bucky hummed agreement; a line of delicious heat against Tony’s back. “What’s the sun and the moon without the sky full of stars?”

Tony grinned happily, once again snug against Steve’s chest. “So, we’re all just space dust in the end?”

“Yup, just like Stevie said.” Bucky chuckled against his neck, his breath puffing at the sensitive skin behind Tony’s ear and making him squirm; his voice already getting sleepy soft. Tony huffed, wiggling a little against the man behind him.

“So I guess after the afterglow wears off, Apollo turns into a poet and Adonnis turns into a cave man. Duly noted.”

Bucky growled, only proving Tony’s hypothesis and slapped the smaller man on the ass. “Grunk say go the fuck to sleep.”

Tony laughed into Steve’s peck, noting that the blond had already succumbed to slumber and was snoring softly, one arm slung over Tony and touching Bucky’s hip. In turn, Bucky slung his arm close to Steve’s making sure to touch both his lovers.

Soon enough, his breath even out as well, leaving only Tony awake between the two men; their legs tangled together until he wasn’t sure where one began and another ended. He smiled to himself as he stared at the ceiling, feeling a sense of home he hadn’t felt since he was a child in Jarvis’ arms.

“Thank you” he whispered gratefully to whoever was listening.

“Grazie.” He murmured as his eyes drooped and he listened to sound of his lover’s hearts beating, felt their warm as they held him close.

And within one beat to the next, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sat back in the computer chair in his cozy study and sipped tea from his favourite mug. It of one of the special tea flavours that Bruce always brought back from his numerous trips abroad. Tony’s science bro would always pay a trip to the manor whenever he came back to the states; bearing gifts of colourful boxes and tins. The gifts were mainly for Jarvis, another adventurous tea drinker who had a shelf in the pantry specially dedicated to Bruce’s souvenirs.

For Tony, Bruce only had to bring a few days of his presence and another intellectual mind for Tony to bounce ideas off of. For years, Toy had offered Bruce a place to stay at the manor on the rare times he was in the states but the other man always turned him down albeit fondly. He was sentimental about his little studio in Greenwich though he only spent about a month out of the year there.

Tony still had the place cleaned regularly, keeping Bruce’s plants watered and the pigeons out or the rafters, stocking the fridge whenever the man was scheduled to fly in. And every time, without fail, Bruce would give him that same exasperated yet grateful smile that Tony cherished in his heart of hearts.

Both Bruce and Jarvis were avid fans of the stuff, spending hours in frankly boring conversation; in Tony's opinion; talking about the various tea flavours such as Blood Orange, Bombay Chai, Formosa Oolong and China Gunpowder over the special sterling silver tea set that the older man would bring out for the occasion.

On such a cold day as it was, a record low for New York, Tony had wrapped himself in his warmest long underwear and thickest wooly blanket, stoked the fire in his cluttered study and brewed a pot of Caramel Nougat. It was one of Tony's favourite flavours, when he wasn't mainlining coffee, that is. Taking another sip, he hummed contentedly, tucked his feet up on the chair and smiled at the sight before him.

On the large screen, his closest friends Rhodey and Pepper were hotly debating the newest episode of some popular TV show. Tony wasn't one to watch much television so he didn't have a clue what they were saying, but he greatly enjoyed watching them both get hot under the collar over dragons and ice zombies.

He let the conversation wash over him, cradling the warm mug in his hands and inhaling the steam still rising from the cup. His ever active brain jumped from subject to subject, half formed ideas and concepts, detailed to do lists, problematic formulae and grading the rest of his course work. His genius mind often flipped through ideas and concepts like quicksilver, never staying too long on any one thing. It was something he'd had to work with and around since he was very young.

Both James Rhodes and Virginia Potts had long become accustomed to seeing their friend suddenly stare off into the distance as his mind spun away from the present. Even his students had come to expect Tony to go off on a strange tangent at least once a term. His university TAs usually had the added duty of tugging him back on course if he meandered. Young Mr. Parker was exceptionally talented at bringing Tony back on subject with minimal effort.

Thinking of Peter made him think the bakery and all his myriad of racing thoughts stuttered to a halt and fell into orbit around the two men who'd come to mean so much to him in such a short time. He flushed pink and smiled smugly behind the rim of his mug, ducking his head so that his uncombed and overgrown curls fell over his eyes.

In just a few days, both men had come to take up a place in Tony’s heart that had only held a few select and treasured people over his lifetime. He’d fallen in love before, yes, but those relationships felt now so much like autumn leaves, brittle and easily blown away. The love he felt for Bucky and Steve was the kind that stole his breath, made his heart race and his body flush hot.

Remembering that night they’d first taken him to their bed still made his gut curl with want. The morning after had dawned bright and clear, Tony waking slowly in his lover's embrace. Breakfast had been blueberry waffles with cream and fresh strong coffee, only surpassed in deliciousness by soft, breath stealing kissed they'd shared before parting.

They’d been on two proper dates since then. Tony had taken both men to MOMA, using his patron’s pass to get them in before the crowds. Steve’s blue eyes had gotten big and bright and he’d spent the next three hours dragging Tony and Bucky from exhibit to exhibit with the brightest smile on his face.

They’d supped at Gionardi’s afterwards, Bucky almost vibrating in his seat because of how excited he was. The head chef, Luigi Gionardi, was internationally famous and Bucky was a bit of a fan boy for him. His eyes had almost bugged out of his hear when Luigi came to the table himself to greet Tony and his guests; choking on his wine when Tony hugged the esteemed chef and called him Zio Luigi.

When the man eventually got his senses back, Tony explained that Gionardi had been a childhood friend of his mother’s and that she’d backed his first restaurant financially. The food had been amazing as usual and they’d ended the night with sweet gelato from an out of the way place Steve knew.

Their second date had been a trip to see a movie. In an actual movie theatre. Tony had laughed at the idea, pleasantly charmed as they stood in line for tickets, Steve’s arms tucked around him, keeping him warm against the chilly night air. Bucky replaced the blond as Steve bought the snacks, all of them a bit shocked at how expensive things were. Not that they were strapped for cash but still, how much for a jumbo popcorn?

Loaded with enough snacks to feed an army, they’d found seat at the very back of the theatre. Tony had such a wonderful time, eating popcorn mixed with M&Ms, sour gummy worms, soda pop and all sorts of other unhealthy, processed things. 

The movie was some sort of shoot-em-up action flick but Tony couldn’t tell what most of it was about because he’d spent most of the time necking with his two boyfriends. Honest to God – back row of the theatre – arm over his shoulder – trying to keep quiet – kissed within an inch of his senses – 'necking'.

They’d taken turns kissing him breathless, wandering hands driving him crazy in the darkness of the semi-public place. He felt like a teenager, young love burning like wildfire in his veins. Even when he was an actual teenager, he’d never gone on a date like this. 

Never done anything like what normal teenagers usually did. Not when he was the famous Stark scion and sole heir to an industrial fortune. It was strange and utterly endearing how something so 'old hat' to everyone else could be so novel to him.

By the time the movie had ended he’d been kissed breathless, his cock hard and leaking in his pants. They'd then hustled him to the nearest bathroom where Bucky sucked him off while Steve kept him from melting into a puddle on the bleached tile floor.

They'd giggled all the way back to the apartment, already shedding clothes as the door to the apartment fell closed. Tony's hadn't been able to get enough of his lover's, his hands, eyes and lips hungry for warm, delicious skin. 

All three had tumbled to the massive bed, Tony crawling up to lay back against the headboard, watching with bated breath as Steve and Bucky made out heavily before him. Oddly, he'd felt none of the jealousy he'd been afraid he might have felt in a situation like this. He didn't feel left out or neglected by the other men. No, all he’d felt was love and a heaping amount of lust as the two most beautiful men he'd ever laid eyes on lay entwined upon the sheets, sucking each other's tonsils out.

He'd stroked himself lazily as he’d watched, eyes wide and mouth dry and panting. Steve and Bucky moved like dancers, each intimately familiar with the other as they embraced. As Bucky pulled away from a gasping Steve, looking at Tony with those 'come fuck me' eyes, Tony knew that he was well and truly fucked. Figuratively. 

And that he probably soon would be so literally as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky surged up the bed, claiming Tony's mouth in a hot and desperate kiss that had the smaller man moaning and slumping down unto the pillows, his legs spreading so that the brunette could tuck right in between them like he belonged there. 

Scorching hot kisses trailed along his jaw and down his neck, a wicked mouth nipping and licking at the valley between his pecks and the light dusting of hair that Tony had there. He teased each nipple until they were pebbled and swollen, sucking at them in apology. Tony’s gasping cries were swallowed by Steve’s kiss, the blond tucking himself along Tony’s side and was running his hands wherever he could reach on both men. 

Bucky's cock was hot against Tony's inner thigh and he couldn't wait to have that turgid flesh inside him. He'd been practicing with his fingers daily in anticipation and even though he wasn't ready to take anything of Steve's size as of yet, he felt that he could take Bucky without too much trouble.

"Hey Stevie… "Bucky smirked smugly at the flushed blond, his voice husky and a little raw, "… you wanna get our Astraios ready for me. Get him all slicked up with your thick fingers and open for my cock?”

"Hell yeah" Steve grinned, eyes bright and excited, He sat up on the bed like an eager golden retriever. "Yeah, I want that so fucking much."

Steve dived to the side, searching through the night stand before returning with a half empty economy bottle of lube. Tony made a face at the size of the bottle, making Steve blush red and admit shyly that he really loved being fucked. Tony’s eyes crossed a little at the imagery and vowed that he’d help Bucky throw as much cock Steve’s way as the man wanted. For the rest of his goddamn life. 

Scooting between Tony legs, dipped low and licked at Tony’s weeping cock before swallowing it as deep as he could, humming contentedly as Tony all but curled around the sucking heat with a yell. Without much warning, the large blond cupped Tony’s ass cheeks and spread them, licking a hot stripe across the smaller man’s trembling hole. 

Tony shook, his gut tightening as a rough, persistent tongue swirled around the rim; before teasing the entrance. Tony flushed cold then hot, legs quivering in Steve’s steady grip. Santa Madre di Dio, Tony’s whole world narrowed down to that one pulsing point, the curl of Steve’s tongue inside him. He shuddered, barely aware of Bucky kissing along his neck and running a soothing hand over Tony’s chest and stomach.

Steve pulled back, leaving Tony feeling empty for but a moment before a slick finger replaced it, teasing the quivering entrance before pushing in gently. Tony sighed at the intrusion, his canal pushing against the thick intrusion as it went deeper and deeper. Steve was patient, working one finger deep and thrusting It in and out for a while before adding a next one. The pain was exquisite and Tony threw his head back, breathing through it in deep, steadying breaths.

Bucky whispered hot and wicked encouragements and praise into his ear, the brunette’s eyes stuck on the point where Steve’s fingers disappeared into Tony’s spasming hole. Steve gave a soft warning before adding a third finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle. Tony whimpered, back arching in Bucky’s embrace, his face and chest flushed red; his painfully hard cock smacking against his taut stomach and leaking steadily. 

Just when he thought that he would fucking die with pleasure, Steve pulled out slowly, leaving the hole slick and gaping. Before Tony could even feel bereft, Bucky was there, cock head pushing passed the loosened muscle and filling Tony up in one smooth stroke. Tony gasped, feeling like the breath had been driven from his lungs. He hung on a precipice, a fine tremor wracking his frame as he adjusted to the deep intrusion. Padre Misericordioso, he was in so fucking deep.

Gentle hands lifted his shoulders and Steve slipped behind Tony’s back, letting the man lay between his legs. His kisses tasted like mouth wash. Tony hadn’t even noticed when Steve had left the bed. The blond’s heart beat steadily in his barely chest, his thick, hot cock against the small of Tony’s back. Tony relaxed into the hold of his muscled arms, feeling safe and comforted. 

Tony hooked his legs around Bucky’s waist, arching into Steve’s embrace as Bucky took hold of Tony’ hip and began to move. Slow at first, sliding deep before pulling out almost completely. Rinse and repeat, slow and steady until Tony thought that he would go insane.

He tightened his legs, trying to urge his Adonnis to move faster, to fuck him harder, to do something before Tony shattered to pieces. Dolce Bambino Gesù, Bucky was a low down dirty scoundrel with a wicked, wicked cock. with a slick move of his hips, Bucky grinned and started fucking Tony in earnest. Tony cried out at each thrust, grasping at his Apollo's arms as he arched into the thrusts. 

Bucky grunted, sweat dripping down his face and chest, his brown curls slick against his neck as he pivoted his hips. Bracing one of Tony’s leg over his shoulder, he shared a wide grin with Tony then Steve before changing the angle, going deeper than before. Tony screamed, head tossed from side to side as Bucky upped the pace seven more.

He felt like his head was melting, his vision going hazy as he heart beat like a rabbit’s against his ribs. His own poor, neglected cock lay, angry and red, almost purple; against his clenching stomach. He tried to reach down for it but Steve grabbed his wrists and kept them away. Bucky took hold of Tony’s ankles and spread his legs wide, watching avidly as his slick shaft pistoned in and out of Tony’s red rimmed and swollen ass hole.

Tony writhed against the hands holding him steady, confident that he could break the hold if he really wanted. Steve whispered praise against his ear, joining in with the litany of swear words and begging falling from Bucky’s lips. The room echoed with the slick slapping of skin, Tony’s pert ass cheeks jumping from the force of Bucky’s thrusts. 

Tony’s whole world was this bed, his sun and his moon surrounding him as he flew through the cosmos. He stilled with a gasp, his vision whiting out as he came hard. Pleasure crashed upon him like tsunami, pulling him under as Bucky’s rhythm grew staccato and he came with a shuddering grunt. Tony could feel the warmth of his cum deep inside and moaned wantonly, toes curling as Steve milked his cock for the few last drops. 

Tony collapsed unto the two men, no longer able to make his limbs obey any commands. He felt wrung out, utterly sated and deeply satisfied. His body thrummed from the aftershocks, his ass still clenching helplessly around the half hard cock still buried deep inside him. Bucky looked just a wrecked as Tony felt, glistening with sweat with a smug and self satisfied look on his handsome face that made Tony want either kiss or punch him, either one.

Bucky slipped from him with a slick pop, both men grunting at the odd feeling. Tony felt empty and open, exposed and vulnerable as he pulled his weak and trembling legs together. He felt a wet spot and against his back and squirmed, Steve softly admitting that he’d come just from the sight and feel of Tony being fucked on top of him. Bucky collapsed at their side, all of them sticky and sweaty as they grinned at each other. 

“Fuck, that was incredible.” Tony sighed, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s smooth peck.

“Kitten...” Bucky chuckled under his breath as he blinked slowly, “... you ain’t just whistling Dixie.”

“Ditto” Steve grunted, his voice barely a growl.

Tony laughed. 

......................................................................

He’s pulled from his musings by the sound of his two best friends calling his name. He flushed under their curious stares, finding himself still clutching at long since empty cup. It only took a raised eyebrow and quirk of the lips from Rhodey to get Tony singing like a bird. 

He told them about Peter and the quirky Christmas gift, about the artisan bakery and the wonderful desserts he’d indulged in. He blushed beet red as he described his first embarrassing encounter with Bucky and the subsequent visits. His eyes went soft and his smile gooey as he told them of the dates they’d been on and how happy both men made him in such a short time.

To say that his friends were stunned was an understatement. After getting over their shock, they both grilled him on the details, Rhodey looking distracted as he was, no doubt, running a background check on both men already. Pepper was probably ordering a credit check done from her phone and would no doubt have her husband, Happy, finding out the men’s toothpaste preference and underwear size by the end of the day.

He couldn’t blame them for what amounted to a blatant invasion of privacy and he wouldn’t fault them for taking such liberties on his behalf. They’d been with him through some of the lowest points of his life. Seen how the people that Tony’s had trusted with his heart had stomped all over his love and left him bleeding on the floor. 

They’d held his hair back as he’d thrown up all the vitriol and poison he’d been hand-fed by his lovers, held him through the shakes and cold sweats of recovering from a shattered heart.

They’d saved him, pulled him back into the light and had breathed life back into his fractured soul. They were the first true loves of his heart, after Jarvis and his Mother of course, and had his undying loyalty to the end.

“You look happy.” Rhodey admitted, sharing a long look with Pepper before giving Tony a soft smile, “…. happier than you’ve been in a really long while. You’ve been burying yourself in work for so long that we’d thought you’d given up on finding someone altogether. You’ve been more alive in the last ten minutes than you have been in the last two years. Those guys must be something else.”

“You know that we are going to have to meet them right?” Pepper nodded sagely. “They may be all that and a bag of chips but they still have to pass the best friend test if they was to date our boy.”

“Oh God, not the unholy tribunal?” Tony groaned and let his head hang forward. “The three of you are brutal.”

“I’m sure that your soldier boys are strong enough.” Rhodey smirked evilly, “I’m more concerned on how they are going to handle meeting Jarvis. Oh to be a fly on that wall.”

“And Bruce!” Pepper chimed in with a giggle and Tony slumped in his seat with a sorrowful wheeze. 

He’d forgotten how Jarvis could get when it came to people trying to get close to Tony. The man had taken seeing Tony in pain to heart and had vowed that he would do anything in his power to see anyone trying to use Tony for their own selfish and greedy gains were dealt with severely.

And mild mannered, soft spoken Bruce had coldly and calmly sworn to aid the man in his gruesome endeavors if ever called upon. Tony had been both terrified and touched at the sentiment, his love and loyalty for the two men swelling exponentially in his chest.

Looking at Rhodey’s and Peppers determined faces, he just knew that certain parties were going to be finding excuses to visit him in New York sooner rather than later. And with Jarvis coming home from his sojourn to Florida and Bruce returning from his latest project, Tony felt a ripple of trepidation run up his spine.

Mama Mia, he needed to warn Steve and Bucky. 

Make sure they knew what was coming. 

Madre Di DIo.

Afghanistan had nothing on Team Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok... two things. 
> 
> i've reached chapter four but i still have some stuff i want to do in this story so i'm adding a chapter five. kind of like an epilogue and more sex.
> 
> Secondly, it's not mentioned in the story but please believe that Tony, Bucky and Steve got tested before getting into a relationship. i do know that they had oral sex on that first night but i was going on the premise that Tony hadn't had any lovers since the last time he was tested and that Bucky and Steve had been faithful to each other since they'd last been tested. 
> 
> i know its kind of flimsy and this is fiction but safe sex practices begin with getting tested and being truthful about it. so there's that. consider all three men clean and in no danger. thank you.
> 
> enjoy.

Steve and Bucky took Tony’s warning seriously and prepared to face their inquisition in on familiar territory. Kill’em with kindness, Bucky had growled, as he mixed his cake batter vociferously. At Tony’s alarmed expression, Steve had quickly reassured the genius that the brunet was only joking… well mostly. More like death by chocolate chip. 

The two ex-military men even held a strategy meeting, grilling Tony on his friends’ and family’s tastes. Tony, not wanting to narc on his friends even to give his lovers an advantage; held out for as long as he could. Unfortunately, Steve and Bucky knew his weaknesses all too well. A plate of sugary Pandoro, a mug of hot buttered rum and sweet, sticky kisses that left Tony breathless and singing like a canary. 

The battle was fought on two fronts. First, Rhodey and Pepper were invited to the bakery where a nervous Tony introduced his two of his precious people to the new loves of his life. Comfortably ensconced in the charmingly mismatched chairs, surrounded by heavenly smells and welcoming ambiance; Rhodey and Pepper had remained aloof and cautious. It was only when Bucky brought out the laden tray and set it on the table that things began to thaw.

Rhodey’s face at his first bite of the Junkyard Brownie made Tony grin into his mug, wishing he’d thought to have his phone camera ready. The ‘stick to your ribs –everything but the kitchen sink- triple chocolate’ brownie was like a siege engine that bowled his Rhodey-bear over at the first generous bite. 

Pepper eventually surrendered to the Orange Creamsicle Lush bars, humming delightedly as the tart orange custard melded with the whipped cream and moist sponge cake. Washing it down with Steve’s famous gingerbread lattes with their edible straws all but ensured flawless victory.

By the end, Tony hadn’t stopped smiling as he kissed his lovers goodbye before driving back to the manor with his friends. Steve had given him a satisfied smirk, pressing a small to-go box into his hands. The box was filled with shortbread cookies that all Pepper and Rhodey had both dove for once they’d been settled comfortably in Tony’s study.

“Well, they’ve got my vote.” Rhodey hummed, cookie crumbs dusting onto his chin and sweater as he chewed. “Imma still give them the shovel talk if they even think about hurting you though.”

Tony gave his Honey Graham an up and down look, “I’m sure a decorated Air Force Colonel can take two ex-army grunts no problem.”

“Don’t be cheeky, Tony” Pepper’s elbow poked him in the ribs. “As if you didn’t feed them information on us. Like they just happened to know that I love orange cream and that Jim is weak for thick, gooey brownies?”

Tony sunk further into his seat and shoved an entire cookie into his mouth as Rhodey laughed crumbs all over his lap.

The second front was Jarvis’ return from Florida which conveniently coincided with Bruce’s return to the United States. Tony had glared at both men suspiciously as they shared their usual welcome home tea ceremony. Jarvis, long inured to Tony’s special brand of melodrama, stared back serenely. Bruce just ducked his head and sipped his tea.

Unlike Pepper and Rhodey, Jarvis refused to give ground, demanding that Tony’s suitors come to the manor for afternoon tea. Tony had tried to dissuade him, pulling out even his most persuasive doe eyes. Sadly, the elderly butler would not be swayed and Tony eventually had to give in and make the call. 

He baulked at making the call. There’d been a reason why he still hadn’t invited Steve and Bucky to the house. The manor was a cold and shadowed place, lost to the past and hanging over Tony and Jarvis like an albatross. Even his beloved mother’s memory wasn’t enough to brighten the darkness that was Howard Stark’s legacy. 

It wasn’t really a home to Tony in the end, just a place he lived. Steve and Bucky’s place was a home, lived in and imbued with all the love and laughter of a happy life. Tony’s home seemed like a tomb in comparison, a monument to Stark wealth and prestige.

He was afraid that seeing the house, feeling how cold it was; would change both men’s opinion of him. He didn’t want them to look at him differently, to think of him as anything other than their Tony, their lover, their adorable little genius and kitten. 

It took him several restless hours to scrape up enough courage to make the damned call. Only he couldn’t bring himself to dial. No, he had to have this conversation in person. He decided that Bucky’s embrace were a great place to have the dreaded talk, pressing his face into the man’s broad, strong shoulder. Thankfully, both men seemed to hear what Tony couldn’t bring himself to say and settled him on a stool in the corner of the busy kitchen with two cannoli and a mug of flat white. 

The day of the dreaded tea dawned bleak and windy, which matched Tony’s surly mood perfectly. Jarvis just rolled his eyes as he brought in the breakfast tray, pushing aside a stack of magazines off the cluttered coffee table to make room. The older man had been with Howard and then Tony for years upon years and had handled both men and their mercurial moods. This was no different.  
Bruce soon stumbled in, yawning and pulling up the waist of his baggy sweatpants. He flopped into the only empty chair, Tony’s favorite armchair and reached for the teapot. Tony frowned at the no –good, tea drinking, chair usurper but Bruce just smirked back at him.

“Cheer the fuck up, Tones.” He slurped his tea like a heathen. “We just want to meet them, not kill them had harvest their organs.”  
“Indeed” Jarvis deadpanned. “I dare say that you are nervous enough for all parties involved.”

Tony made a noise like a wounded moose, stomping over to plop himself down on the thick fur rug near the arm chair. He poured himself some tea, making a satisfied noise at the choice before stuffing his face with the spinach and cheese croissants the butler had prepared.

Bruce chuckled. “Now I know he’s nervous. He’s already gone non-verbal and it’s not even 8am yet.”

Tony huffed around his full mouth, cheeks puffed out as he glared hotly at his science bro- turned traitorous traitor. Jarvis huffed a laugh, drawing Tony’s ire as well. Another backstabber. Hn. 

“At least that will give us enough time to scrutinize these two admirers without Anthony wibbling all over himself.” 

Tony didn’t even deign to respond, turning his nose up and slurping his tea rudely. It was enough to set both Bruce and Jarvis laughing and Tony hid a twitch of his lips in his tea cup. At least he wasn’t so nervous anymore.

That afternoon Jarvis had laid out the sterling silver set with the Stark Crest inlaid. It had been one of the first things Howard had ordered when he’d first come into money, married Maria and bought the manor. He’d wanted to lay a greater claim to some of the old New York money pedigree that the neighborhood’s prestige had promised.

The family tea set showed that Jarvis meant business. It both warmed Tony and made him nervous how serious the older man was being. But given that the man had basically raised Tony and had been with him through all of his ups and downs, Jarvis had every right to pull the ‘meet the parents’ card on Tony’s new lovers.

Bruce spent the afternoon contemplating the vast collection of teas in the pantry, pulling out various boxes and tins, turning them over in their hands. He studied each label and list of ingredients before placing them back. He finally decided on Earl Grey Supreme Black Tea, suitable for pairing with sweet and creamy desserts. It seemed that Bruce had also done his research.

The ex-soldiers came to the manor on time down to the minute, armed to the teeth. Their weapons, branded brown boxes laden with treats that smelled like heaven. They had arranged for the afternoon off from the bakery, the snarky evening manager Darcy coming in early to cover for them. Steve was in slate grey pressed slacks and a blue button down that matched his eyes. Bucky was in a deep red turtle neck and dark wash jeans, his brown hair brushed back into a neat bun. 

They both looked delicious enough to eat. Even more so that the treasure trove of desserts that they’d put so much effort into making. For Jarvis there was Banoffee Pie, made from banana slices, sticky toffee and whipped cream. There was also Spotted Dick, a dense steamed cake filled with rich, sweet currants. Jarvis was delighted, carving and serving the cake on silver trays he’d hurried to bring out especially for the authentic British deserts. 

For Bruce, they’d pulled out all the stops. Bebinca- a beautiful Indian coconut cake made from sixteen separate layers and topped with rich cream. The recipe had looked like a nightmare to create when Tony had googled it and he’d bowed to Bucky’s prowess in the kitchen as a true master chef. There was also Kakaland, a milk cake made with cottage cheese and sprinkled with crushed pistachio pieces.

Soon enough, both men were charmed thoroughly by the two Brooklyn boys, laughing and chatting away like good friends. The Gordian knot in Tony’s stomach loosened and his heart swelled. His people had looked at his new lovers and had found them worthy; had welcomed them and accepted them as a part of Tony’s life. Love and fondness mixed with relief as the anxiety he’d been holding in drained out of him completely.

All of his little birdies were roosting together and it made him incredibly happy.

Bruce nudged Tony into the kitchen to clean up, leaving Bucky and Steve alone with Jarvis. It drove Tony up a wall that he wasn’t in the room as well, Bruce barely keeping him from putting a glass against the door and listening in. Eventually Jarvis brought the rest of the service into the kitchen, setting it down unto the counter and stepping into Tony’s space. 

Tony sunk into the all too familiar embrace, pressing his nose into the man’s lapel and inhaling deeply. It was a mix of Quorum and furniture polish and it was utterly Jarvis through and through. Old, kind hands rubbed his back soothingly and Tony all but melted at the touch.

“They seem steady enough chaps” Jarvis’ warm voice tickled his ear and Tony squirmed, making the older man’s chest rumble with laughter. “And between the two of them, I’m sure that they can handle all of your unique brand of melodrama.”

Bruce barked a laugh as Tony squawked in indignation. 

“Good thing I love you so much, old man.” He pressed a kiss to Jarvis cheek and hugged him back with a chuckle of his own. “I wouldn’t put up with that kind of talk from just anyone.”

Jarvis’s eyes sparkled with affection and cupped Tony’s cheeks with his weathered hands. “I love you too. Son.”

And no… Tony wasn’t crying. There was just something in his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------- 

He found his lover’s in front of the large family portrait in the great hall. A beautiful rendition of the Starks, oil on canvas in a large, ornate frame imported from directly from Maria’s home town in Italy. Tony’s been seven at the time, fidgety and surly at having to sit for sessions in an itchy suit and over brushed hair. Thankfully, the artist had only needed the family together for the first few days to do the ground work; meeting with each member individually afterwards to flesh out the picture.

Tony’ had been grateful for that small grace. Howard had little patience for a small kid who couldn’t sit still for more than ten seconds together. Maria and Jarvis had much more success in keeping a reign on the young genius but it had still been a trial.  
The picture was magnificent though, an image of the wealth and stature that Howard had coveted so deeply. The powerful husband, the beautiful wife and young son; together they made a portrait of a wonderful and fortunate life. 

Their actual lives hadn’t been as wonderful but the public hadn’t needed to know that.

Tony hugged Steve from behind, wrapping his arms around the man’s slim waist and sighing at the warmth of his back. A smiling Bucky leaned in to peck him on the mouth, tasting like Earl Grey.

“So… How’d we do? Mission success?”

Tony grinned as Steve back rumbled with laughter. Bucky coming closer to brace him from behind. There, sandwiched between both men, Tony felt more at home than he did in all his years at the manor.

“Yeah…” he sighed blissfully, closing his eyes and relishing the cocoon of love and affection he was ensconced within, “Mission totally successful.”

Steve pumped his fist gently. “Hooah”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony took them to his study. His sanctuary. His sacred place. A place meant as much to him as the bakery’s kitchen meant to his lovers. It’s where he felt most comfortable, where he was free to think and dream and work without recrimination or restraint.   
He watched as they walked around the room, feeling a bit nervous but mostly shy in that looking at the study was like looking at the inside of Tony’s mind and heart. 

All the bits and pieces that made him who he was. Steve and Bucky were careful, almost reverent, running fingertips over the spines of old books and stacks of papers and magazines. Steve ooh’d over his collection of knick knacks that he’d collected from all over the world while Bucky lingered in front of the wall of photos that Jarvis had frames and hung showing important moments in Tony’s life.

Each little huff and chuckle Tony heard, every soft glance and lingering touch he saw, every time Bucky or Steve smiled at him and asked him the story behind one thing or the other; he fell more in love with them.

It hardly seemed reasonable to be this much in love with someone so quickly and so easily, much less two people, but Tony was starting to become a believer. He leaned against the closed study door, flushing as a heady wave of arousal rose within him. He felt for the lock, turning it. Jarvis and Bruce would just have to fend for themselves for a while.

Keeping his eyes on his lovers, he stripped off his cardigan and tossed it over a nearby chair, toeing off his shoes. He bent down to pull off his socks, tossing them to one side and when he looked up, the found both men looking at him curiously.  
He flushed, then shrugged, pulling his belt loose.

“All my friends like you. Jarvis approves of you. You’re here … in my personal space. And you love me. You love me like no one has ever loved me before. I didn’t think that I would ever have that….”

He shucked his pants and kicked them away, starting on his shirt buttons. “I love you both so fucking much. You don’t even know what you do to me. I don’t even remember how I went about living before you. To paraphrase a cheesy line from a popular movie… you complete me. You do. My life is so much better with you in it.”

“So now…” He flung his shirt away and stepped onto the thick fur rug that sat in front of his fireplace. “…I’m going to fuck you two on this rug right here so that I can at least try to show you how much you mean to me ok?”

Bucky and Steve had frozen, eyes wide and surprised when he’d started stripping but had darkened with desire as Tony’s had gone on. Steve swallowed heavily, nodding dumbly as Bucky all but dropped the book he’d been holding.

Tony fidgeted, blushing at the two men stared hungrily at him, but he wanted to see this through and, by God, he would. He licked his lips, tugging at the waist band of his underwear. Steve stumbled forward, his mouth hanging open.

“Let me do that.” 

Tony froze but pulled his hands away as the blond fell to his knees before him. Bucky’s hands circled Tony’s waist, making the smaller man jump. He hadn’t even noticed Bucky moving. Tony felt vulnerable, him being almost nude while his lovers were fully clothed but he trusted them. In fact, it was kind of a naughty feeling that Tony enjoyed thoroughly. 

“Yeah… okay” Tony nodded, watching as Steve carefully pulled his underwear down, letting Tony step out from it. Bucky’s voice was a growl just behind his ear.

“You givin’ the orders now, Kitten? You gonna tell us what to do?”

Tony’s cock twitched at the sound, its angry red head bobbing really close to Steve’s panting lips. His knees trembled at the sight, of Steve’s blue eyes looking up at him, pleading silently for whatever Tony wished to give. It was a head rush, all of Tony’s blood surely flooding right to his cock and leaving him swaying. Buckly held him firmly, Steve’s hands coming up to grip his hips. 

“Holy fuck” Tony breathed, gripping the base of his cock before he could cum. He made himself take a deep, calming breath; his heart thumping against his ribs like a rabbit’s foot. “I want… “

He cupped the back of Steve’s head, combing his fingers through the soft blonde hair, feeling brazen and heady with power “I want to come in you… while… while Bucky fucks your mouth.” 

Both men groaned as if in pain, Steve springing to his feet and attacking his own clothes like a man possessed. Tony had to still his hands before he ripped his shirt to shreds. He kissed the blond, deep and dirty as between the both of them they got Steve naked. The fire had already warmed the room but Steve was flushed red, his own heavy cock half erect and already leaking. Tony sank to his knees and took the cock in hand, licking it a couple of times before taking the head into his mouth. He still couldn’t take Steve deep but he was getting better with time and practice. 

Pulling off the head with a pop, he looked up at the equally naked Bucky. “Help me prep him?”

The brunette nodded, ducking down to kiss Tony before pulling Steve in for a kiss. Soon enough they had the blonde between them on his hands and knees, breathing deeply as they ran their hands over his magnificent body. 

Under Bucky’s instruction, Tony lubed up his fingers and rubbed soft circles over Steve’s lower back and ass. The blond stiffened then relaxed, his thick thighs spreading further. The man’s ass was incredible and Tony couldn’t help but get two handfuls of his ass and pull them apart, revealing the pink ring of muscle.

He massaged the clenching ring, teasing with a fingertip until Steve bucked against the torture. Inside Steve was hot… and tight, his inner walls gripping the lone finger greedily. Tony felt awed. He’d done this to himself many times, had it done to him but he’d never done it to someone else before. The feeling was incredible. 

As Bucky rubbed his hands over Steve’s shoulders and back, he murmured soft encouragements to Tony; who slipped in a second finger. Steve moaned and arched his back, pushing against the intrusion. It took three fingers and a line of kisses down Steve’s back before the Blond was ready. 

Sinking into that heat was like entering heaven. Tony let out a long cry, hands bracing Steve’s hips as he sunk to the root in one smooth motion. 

“Oh fuuuuuuuuck” he gasped, his eyes rolling as he tried to stop himself from cumming right there. He barely managed to hold himself together, taking a breath to calm his racing heart. Then, with one last kiss to Steve’s back and both hands braced on the man’s hips, Tony began to move. 

Seeing Steve being fucked by his cock was incredible. Watching his slick shaft disappear into the other man’s body, hearing the slick slap of flesh against flesh. That gorgeous ass so round and spread wide for him, the arch of his back, his trim waist spreading into broad shoulder. Hearing every panting moan as Tony went balls deep.

Bucky was on his knees in front of the blonde, petting his shoulders and back as the blond keened. His eyes met Tony’s and he smiled, wicked and wild; before guiding his own erect cock to Steve’s lips. Steve’s moans grew muffled, rumbling in his chest as he took Bucky deep in his throat. 

“That’s good baby,” the brunette crooned softly, “… You’re doing so good for us. Yeah, just like that.”

Tony’s hips jerked at how wrecked Bucky sounded, slamming into Steve and making him jerk forward. All three men moaned. Tony was slowly losing his mind, his whole universe narrowing down to feeling of his cock dragging on the hot walls of Steve’s insides.  
He heard someone growling in guttural Italian and after a second or two, realized that it was him. His hands were clamped on Steve’s waist, sure enough to leave a bruise or two. Steve’s ass jumped with each thrust, the muscles in his back and legs flexing as he withstood the hard thrusts. His blond head, hair in state from Bucky’s hands, bobbed up and down in the brunette’s lap. He was moaning almost continuously, like he couldn’t get enough. 

Bucky was the first to come, stilling with a grunt; his brown hair falling into his face as he shook through his ecstasy; his washboard abs going taut as he breathed in heavily through his nose. Steve, moaning as he swallowed steadily, clenched around Tony ruthlessly. 

With just enough sense remaining in his head, Tony reached around and fisted Steve’s weeping cock a few times until the blonde popped his mouth from milking Bucky’s cock and screamed out his orgasm. That sent Tony over the edge and he came with a force that had him bent over almost in half. 

He collapsed unto Steve’s broad back, eventually rolling off the side as the blond panted into the thick fur rug. Bucky tucked himself against Steve’s other side with a sigh, petting the blonde as he trembled. Tony pressed soft kisses up Steve’s shoulders and his face, murmuring praise and comfort as he slid his hands over the larger man’s sweaty body. 

“Ti amo, Il mio Sole” [I love you my Sun] he smiled at bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks, “Sie la Luce della mia vita.” [You are the light of my life.]

That got him a sweet and delighted smile as well as an enthusiastic kiss. Bucky chuckled from over Steve’s shoulder, his grey eyes alight with love for the men before him. Tony reached out for his hand and they threaded their fingers together over Steve’s heart.

“La mia bella Luna” [My Beautiful Moon] Tony murmured, rubbing his thumb against Bucky’s skin. “Geniale e misterioso, mi ispiri.” [Brilliant and mysterious, you inspire me.]

“We love you too, Astraios.” Bucky kissed Tony’s knuckles as Steve hummed sleepily. “And thank you for bringing us to meet your family. They’re wonderful… just like you.”

Tony blushed, smooshing his face into Steve’s shoulder as Bucky chuckled.

“Though…” the brunette quirked an eyebrow. “You do realize that you have to come and meet our family know, right? Turnabout’s fair play.”

“Yeeeeeeeah” Steve cackled against the rug, already half asleep. 

Tony blinked at him, his mind going still at the thought before he relaxed against his lover once again.

“Ok, I’d be happy too.” he nodded at them both, a small shy smile on his face. “You’re worth it. You’re worth everything.”

That got him kissed thoroughly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow... this last chapter pushed the word count to over 17K. feeling proud. i'll come back and re-edit later. I wouldn't really see anything now. i have to think about getting a beta. 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy.

“Fuck, you’re big”

Tony let out a stuttering breath, concentrating on riding through the discomfort. Steve was braced, immobile above him, beads of sweat running down his neck and back; his blonde hair slicked dark against his skull. His barrel chest rose and fell steadily as he hunched over the smaller man, the muscles in his arms and legs corded as he struggled not to buck his hips.

Tony shuddered around the deep intrusion, slick with sweat himself and arching his back into the exquisite pain. His breath felt caught in his throat, his lungs seeming not able to take in enough oxygen. He could feel Bucky’s hand in his damp curls, his voice soft and soothing in Tony’s ear. His other hand teased Tony’s nipples, once in a while reaching down to fist Tony’s wilting erection lazily.

It had taken a lot of foreplay and prep to get Tony ready for Steve. Lots of careful stretching and groundwork. They’d talked about it for a few weeks, Tony equally enthusiastic and trepidations at the prospect. Both Bucky and Steve had been equally willing but had advocated caution and care. Steve was above average and if they rushed any part of this, he could easily hurt his lover. So, like sensible consenting adults, they’d sat down and discussed how things were going to go, what to expect and how they would deal with any concerns.

Finally, after a month of easing Tony into a higher level of anal-play, it had been time to take the next step. Falling into bed together like excited teenagers, the two ex-soldiers had taken turns kissing Tony stupid, working his body into a frenzy with their hands and tongues. Steve was almost reverent in preparing Tony, warming up hi slick fingers and gently teasing his clenching hole. His fingers were thicker that Bucky’s, thicker that Tony’s own, and the smaller brunette had squirmed helplessly upon them.

With Bucky at one side, all hot and filthy lips and tongue; and Steve on the other with his sweet nothings whispered in his ear, Tony was lost in a world of desire. The stretch of those thick fingers was delicious, the way Steve curled them, the way he had zeroed in on Tony’s prostate and made the smaller man scream with pleasure.

When Steve was satisfied that Tony was loose enough, he tucked himself between the brunette’s legs and lined up; his large hands spreading Tony’s ass cheeks wide, exposing the slick pink hole to the air. Tony had blushed so prettily, according to Bucky, feeling open and vulnerable. Then, with a guiding hand from Bucky, the engorged head pushed passed the muscled ring with a slick pop; Steve sliding in a few inches, making him and Tony gasp out.

Tony’s ass burned from the stretch. Steve was much bigger than his fingers or any of the toys they’d practiced with. Then slowly, torturously slowly, Steve had worked his hefty cock into Tony with small and steady thrusts. Tony whimpered with each push, feeling the stretch of his inner walls, feeling them cling to Steve as he pulled out a bit then pushed even deeper.

He was so slick inside from the generous amount of lube his lovers had worked into him and the slide of thick, hot flesh fucking him deep of him felt wanton. When Steve finally bottomed out with a loud helpless moan, his thick dark blond bush and heavy balls pressing against Tony; he stilled completely. His blue eyes were wide and dilated, his full mouth hanging open as he panted for breath.

‘Dio Santo!” Tony had gasped, his face and chest flushed red with need. He tipped his head back, exposing his neck as he eyes rolled up in his head. Steve was heavy against his prostate, he was heavy against everything and oh so fucking deep. Tony found himself begging, for what he didn’t know. Maybe for Steve to stop, to go on, to just fucking move already. He grunted, clenching down on the massive cock, his legs and hips trembling as his pulse rushed in his veins.

Before Tony could lose his mind to insanity, Steve moved; pulling out almost completely, the ridge of his cock head pulling at the ring of muscle, before sliding in to the root. Tony wailed, arching his back, his legs falling open and trembling like jelly. The blonde took that as sign and began to fuck Tony in earnest, grunting low as each thrust smacked against Tony’s perfect ass and made it jiggle.

Tony lost all of his extensive vocabulary, broken and crude Italian spilling from his lips. He could feel Bucky’s cock hot and hard against his hip, his own erection an angry red against his stomach. Hot kisses trailed along his neck and chest, sucking at his pebbled and aching nipples and licking a trail down his taut stomach. Bucky avoided his Tony’s hard on, trailing back up his chest to claim his mouth. His hand snaked between his two lovers, his fingers feeling around Tony’s swollen hole as Steve’s thick shaft pumped in and out of it steadily.

“Fuck, Kitten” He bit gently along Tony’s collar bone “You love having Stevie’s big cock inside you don’t you? Stretching you so good. Going so fucking deep. You love it when a thick cock fills you up nice and full don’t you.”

Tony could barely nod, his entire vocabulary consisted of soft, needy noises that Steve leaned down and swallowed with a hot, commanding kiss. The blond’s hips rolled deeply, speeding up as he hooked his arms under Tony’s knees and lifted them higher, changing the angle. Tony hollered as it brought the press of the thick shaft within him directly on his prostate, sending bright sparks across his vision.

He could feel his orgasm coming, his universe narrowing down to the point where he and his lover were joined so intimately. The warmth that was curled in his belly smoldered into a heat that slowly crept through him, from the tips of his curled toes to his fingers curled and clutching the sheets to behind his eyes where it felt as if his brains were melting and dripping out of his ears.

Ecstasy broke over him with a startled gasp, as if tipping on a knife’s edge then falling into the abyss. His body shook, hips jerking as he squirted his seed across his chest and Steve’s. Bucky ducked in quickly and closed his mouth around the tip, sucking greedily as he brought up a hand to milk Tony dry. Tony sobbed through his bliss, his hole clenching almost painfully around Steve who let out a string of curses and kept snapping his hips forward with a ruthless determination. 

Letting go of Tony’s legs, he guided them around his trim waist before leaning forward to rest on his elbows, muffling Tony’s whimpers with a hungry kiss.

“Oh fuck baby, you feel so fucking good” he growled, rolling his hips deeply, “You feel so good around me… squeezing me so tight. So hot and wet for me, taking all of my cock so good. I’m gonna fuck you so deep, leave your hole open wide and gaping and leaking with my cum.”

Tony moaned deeply, head tossing from side to side as his lover continued to pump in and out of him, sending aftershocks of pleasure up his spine and into his brain. His cock twitched, still leaking weak spurts of cum as he lifted his hips into each thrust. His fingers left the sheets and clung to Steve instead, his dull finger nails clawing at anywhere on the expanse of golden, sweat slick skin that he could reach, his nerves tingling all over his body.

“You belong with us now…” Steve’s voice was low, raw and filled with desire as he fucked Tony deep, his balls smacking obscenely against Tony’s ass in a staccato rhythm. “You’re ours. Mine and Bucky’s. Just like we’re yours. You said yes to us. You opened your heart to us. You love us. God as my witness I will fight the fucking world for you.”

“That’s right Doll,” Bucky’s voice was soft behind his ear, “You’re ours now. Our sweet little genius. Our tiny God with a heart of stars. We a’int never gonna let you go. You hear that? You a’int never gonna be alone again.”

The desperately whispered words Tony something small and fragile in Tony’s chest, cracking a crumbling like brittle glass. He began to weep openly, clinging to both his lover’s, pressing open mouthed kisses against salty skin as Steve’s hips stuttered. Bucky kissed away the tears on his cheeks, his hand cupping Tony’s cheek as he pressed soft, sweet kisses to the corners of Tony’s mouth, the apple of his cheeks, the corners of his eyes. 

Just then, blonde thrust deep with a roar, spilling hot seed deep within his lover as he tucked his face into Tony’s sweaty neck. His large body wracked with tremors, his muscles bulging and flexing as he climaxed. His hips bucked weakly, full body shudders quaking his massive frame. 

Tony felt a heat blossom and pool inside him, gasping softly at every twitch of Steve’s full and heavy cock against his inside walls. His limbs felt like rubber, as if all his bones had melted. He flailed his hands weakly at his lovers, hungry for skin, as he sucked lazily along the line of Steve’s neck where he could reach. Steve’s weight on him felt like a blanket, like a comfort. He knew the man wouldn’t stay in that position too long, for fear that he would crush his smaller lover, but until then, Tony would enjoy the sensation. 

He felt a bit smug that he’d caused such a reaction in his beautiful Apollo. To see a god come apart before him. He could feel the blond’s heart racing against his own, ragged breaths hot against his neck. 

“Cazzo” Tony hissed softly as Steve finally eased out of him with lewd squelch. The blond rolled over unto his back with a grunt, sprawling like a starfish on the massive bed; a look of exhausted satisfaction on his face. 

Tony exhaled deeply, feeling oddly empty and a bit bereft. He clenched his trembling thighs together as much as he could, his legs still weak as a newborn lamb’s. Bucky helped him turn unto his side, tucking himself up against Tony’s back; his still hard cock resting against the crack of the smaller man’s ass. 

Tony squirmed back against that line of heat, whining softly as Bucky braced his hip, his calloused thumb rubbing the flushed skin.  
“Don’t worry yourself about me, Kitten…” his Adonnis kissed along the back of his neck and his spine, a hand coming to settle low on Tony’s stomach, “… tonight is all about you.” 

Tony whined and pressed his throbbing ass back against Bucky’s hard-on, gasping as it slid between his slick cheeks. “What if I wanted you to…”

“Christ, Doll.” The brunet’s hips rocked forward, a deep moan coming from his broad chest to rumble along Tony’s spine. “You’re killing me here. Fuck. I want to be inside you so bad.”

Tony lifted a leg, one hand under his trembling knee, giving the other man better access. “I need you, James.”

Bucky slipped in so sweet and easy that both men groaned at the sensation. Tony was so slick and loose, his eyes falling closed as he arched into the smooth strokes. Bucky’s hand joined his under his knee, pulling his leg up further and making Tony feel open and wanton. He could feel his swollen inside walls clinging to the veined shaft fucking into him. He gasped from the over stimulation, letting out small soft noises as pleasure spiked along his nerves. 

Bucky was a line of heat along his back, his harsh breathing buried in Tony’s damp curls as his hips pumped. Tony knew that he didn’t have it in him to cum again so soon but he reveled in the feel of his lover fucking him deep. Bucky was longer than Steve and Tony cried out at the stretch of him going balls deep. 

Tony felt a soft touch on his lip, opening his eyes to meet Steve’s blue stare. The blonde rolled closer, kissing him softly; nipping along the corners of his mount and along his jaw. The blond scooched down, mouthing along Tony chest; sucking on his nipples. 

Tony squirmed helplessly between his lovers, the sensations too overwhelming to bear. Tears slipped silently unto his pillow as he buried in face in the soft down. The heat of Steve’s mouth on his flaccid cock made him cry out to the heavens, throwing his head back as the blond’s hand came up to play with his balls. 

Astonishingly, his flagging member began to full from the joint sensations and his eyes rolled wildly in his head. He felt as if he were exploding into stardust, no longer able to hold his mortal coil together. He was in supernova, bursting across space and time, consuming all that lay before it.

This second orgasm drowned him, washing over his suddenly and submerging him in bliss. He let out a choked gasp, his cock spilling across Steve’s greedy tongue as his abused ass clenched weakly around Bucky. The brunet followed him over the edge almost immediately after, burying himself balls deep as he flooded Tony’s channel with his seed. His sweet whispered praise was the last thing Tony heard before passing out.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Tony lifted the large salad bowl, taking out of the kitchen at Jarvis’ direction and unto the large patio where the rest of the buffet lunch was located. It was one of the butler’s best dishes and Tony was already making plans for seconds and thirds even though nobody had even started eating yet. 

Turning the bowl just so to his satisfaction, he stepped back and looked at the table as a whole, smiling at the delicious display of potluck dishes that all the guests had brought with them to share.

The Manor’s garden was a riot of colour, Tony having called in a landscaping crew to revitalize the neglected grounds. He’d also had the pool uncovered, cleaned and the mosaic surface restored. The manor itself was open and aired out, the dust covered taken down and tucked away, the dedicated cleaning service having went scoured every room from attic to cellar under Jarvis’ watchful eye. 

The man himself seemed younger, brighter and more energetic. It made Tony’s heart twist to see how washed out the man had looked before compared to now. It seemed that Tony opening the large house and knocking the old ghosts loose had done wonders for the manor and the man who was its heart.

Laughter drew him out of his wool gathering and he turned to see Steve and his large Scandinavian, furniture making friend Thor manning the large grill, both men large and muscular with broad shoulders, blond hair and bright smiles. They both had beers in one hand and matching aprons that said ‘Kiss the Cook”. Steve’s other friend Sam Wilson, was standing with them, also with beer in hand, which spilled droplets as he flailed. 

Sam was a counselor at the local VA and both Steve and Bucky had met him there after their return home. He was a friendly guy, a little more laid back than the others. It was through his support group that the two ex-soliders had met the rest of their rag-tag friend circle.

There was Clint Barton, a former sniper with his always smiling, unflappable IRS agent boyfriend Coulson. There was Natasha Romanov, who made a living as a professional dog walker. At least that what she told people. Tony was sure that she had a side hustle as a ninja or something. She’d given him a smug little smile when he’d brought it up one day and he’d nodded in secret acknowledgement. 

He looked around the space, seeing the redhead deep in conversation with Pepper and Rhodey. He shuddered to think about what they were discussing but placed his faith in his Rhodey –Bear to keep the two women from taking over the world.

Happy was coming out of the kitchen, laughing with Bucky; both men laden with trays of sweet treats and cakes which they took to a separate dessert table. Tony hummed and made his way over there, hugging his boyfriend from behind as he carefully arranged a delicious looking pineapple upside down cake to his liking. 

“Angling for a preview, Tones?” Happy mock scowled at Tony, holding his tray just out of reach. “You’ll spoil your appetite.” 

“Geez, Dad.” Tony laughed, peaking at the man over Bucky’s broad shoulder, “You gonna make me eat all my vegetables too?”

“Happy may not but I will,” Jarvis cleared his throat as he stepped out into the sunlight, a basket full of wrapped eating utensils in his hands, “… and considering what a sweet tooth you had as a bantling babe, I consider myself lucky that you also adored the many salad recipes I’ve made throughout the years. I was most worried for a few years that you would succumb to childhood rickets or scurvy for all you hated fruits and vegetables in any other form.”

Tony flushed as both Bucky and Happy snickered, his eyes warm and full of love as he looked at the older man. “You always did make amazing salads Jarvis.”

The butler’s cheeks pinked and he quickly cleared his throat and turned to set the basket down. Tony watched him as he stepped over to a join a conversation between Bruce and Coulson. 

Barton was sitting on the pool’s diving board, pants legs rolled up as his feet trailed in the clear water. He had a lemonade in one hand an over-sized pair of shades on his face. He seemed happy sitting a bit a apart and with Coulson, Natasha and Bucky glancing over him regularly, Tony trusted the man to be in good hands.

Soon enough, Thor proclaimed the roast beast ready for the feast and they all crammed along the joined tables after piling their plates high. Tony was squished between Steve and Bucky and across from Rhodey and Pepper who smiled at him as they chowed down.

A tinkling of glass dew their attention to the head of the table where Jarvis stood, holding a glass of sparkling wine. He smiled back at them serenely, meeting Tony’s eyes with warm affection.

“It brings me such joy to see the manor house so bright and full of life. I would say that it has been this way since Howard and Maria were alive but I must admit even then the house was an austere place…”

Tony nodded to himself, ducking his head so as not to catch his friends’ knowing gazes. He’d loved his mother dearly, his father as well to a certain point but that love had never been enough to make the large manor seem like a warm and loving home.

Jarvis continued.“…it was my greatest hope to see Anthony happy and healthy and as much as I could do about his health, I could not shape the world around us to bring him the happiness he deserved.”

Tony flushed hot, looking up at his pseudo –father in embarrassed mortification. He tucked his face into Steve’s broad shoulder, groaning as the bigger man wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.  
“Therefore it was a great relief on this old man to see Steven and James come into Anthony’s life, making him smile in a way I hadn’t seen since he was a babe and discovered the word ‘why?’ “

There were chuckles around the table, Rhodey nudging Tony’s foot under that table and making the genius look up, face blushing red.  
“So I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you…” Jarvis saluted both men with his glass, his eyes growing watery along with his voice. He then toasted the rest of the table. “… all of you. For coming into our lives and sparking joy within our hearts. You make an old man so very happy.”

Tony sniffed loudly, wiping away happy tears with Steve’s shirt sleeve as he huffed a laugh. “Sparking joy Jay? You’ve been binge watching Marie Kondo again haven’t you?”

”I happen to enjoy de-cluttering my life, young man.” Jarvis huffed at the titters that followed, letting Tony diffuse the emotional situation with humour. “I would enjoy it even more if you let me tackle that study of yours.”

“Never going to happen.” Bruce barked a laugh, raising his own glass of lemonade. “You’re going to have to pick your battles with that one Jarvis. That’s like bearding a lion in his den.”

“Hey, you can’t even talk Brucie...” Tony threw a crouton at his fellow genius, who caught it and popped it in his mouth with a grin. “Jarvis still has yet to see that horror show you call a lab. You’ll be singing a different tune then.”

Everyone laughed and toasted glasses, getting back to eating and chatting easily. Tony looked up the table to where Jarvis sat looking back at him. Thank you, Tony mouthed at the older man, I love you, Dad.  
Jarvis’ smile was incandescent, his eyes crinkling at the corners. I live you too son, he mouthed back before getting drawn into a conversation over his salad recipe. 

Later that night, while the household slept, Tony snuck downstairs to the kitchen and searched the fridge for the rest of the pineapple upside down cake. Taking the platter and a glass of milk to his study, he settled unto the plush couch and tucked an afghan around his legs.

The night was clear and the moon hung bright in a sky of stars. It had been a big decision on what to do with the manor. He’d always thought that he would sell the place someday, or shut it up with mothballs. 

He’d kept the place because of Jarvis mainly and because he’d been apathetic to his own living situation for so long. He loved his little study and it had been the only place that he’d called home for a long time. The getting married and starting a family part of life had seemed to have passed him by and he’d never had to think about getting the house ready to share with a loved one or children.

After meeting his lovers, things had changed. He’d had to think about other people and their wants and needs. Steve and Bucky had their own apartment, their own home and though tony would have been happy to move in with them, their place was small enough with two people, much less three.

He’d though about buying a house for them to live in together but nothing seemed suitable and within range of the bakery and the university. It had been a moot point, however, when the two chefs laid eyes on the massive kitchen that Jarvis kept at the manor. It had been lust at first sight and Tony had been mildly jealous at seeing two grown men drool over tricked out, professional level appliances.

The men still kept their apartment but spent most nights a week at the manor, more and more of their things appearing and finding homes on shelves and in drawers. Tony had moved into the master suite, getting the entire room stripped and re-done so that nothing reminded him of his parents. He’d been sleeping in one of the guest rooms for years when he wasn’t dropping off on the couch in his study.

Now he actually had a reason to pay more attention to the house, their lives spreading into to more and more areas until the manor became more than just a mausoleum to the late Stark legacy. 

They started inviting more and more friends over. Entertaining more. Bruce was more or less claimed his usual guest room, finally letting his apartment’s lease lapse and setting up a lab in the old solarium. Days off would find Steve sketching in the gardens, Bucky tucked away with a book in the massive library. 

Barton just showed up one day, and stuck around; ghosting around the manor like a lost little bird. Jarvis quickly took him under his wing, giving him the unwavering care and affection that had saved Tony throughout the years. Phil had shown up looking for Barton and Natasha had just appeared one day like the ninja she was. Sometimes she would bring the dogs with her and let them run around the giant lawn. 

Sam and Thor showed up soon after, showing up at all hours. Tony would walk into the kitchen to find them talking with Jarvis as they ate or swimming in the pool on a hot day. One day he’d even looked up to the top of one of the shelves in his study to see Clint curled up a sleep, one of Tony’s science journals in his limp hand.

After hearing about the others, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy soon made more and more frequent appearances at the manor, to Tony’s everlasting delight. The turned the formal dining room into a massive family room, filled with plush furniture and thick rugs, cushions and blankets stacked around for people to laze upon and a massive entertainment centre for ‘movie nights’.

Tony’s study was soon invaded, in small ways. People mostly knew to leave Tony alone when he retreated there, mainly his lovers, Bruce and Jarvis daring to enter uninvited. Still, sometimes he would find comfort in Natasha browsing his books, Pepper curled up on his favorite chair or Clint tucked into his usual little nest with the latest issue of Science magazine.

Tony sighed and looked down at the now empty platter before draining his milk. He patted his stomach, frowning as he reminded himself that he had to work out more if he was going to keep eating like this.  
Setting the empty wares into the dishwasher for the morning, he wandered back to his room, tapping absently on the frame of his mother’s portrait as he passed.

“Buonanotte, Mamma.”

Steve and Bucky were beautiful in the pale moonlight, their skin glowing among the pooled white sheets. Face soft with sleep and bodies warm, the sight of them called to Tony like a siren. He pulled off his own nightshirt and sweats, leaving him in his boxers and he crawled between them. 

Steve snorted and curled his massive body around Tony’s, one of his tick legs coming to rest between Tony’s own as they both rolled to their sides. Bucky lay sprawled away from them but a couple of gentle tugs on his arm had him snuggling up to Tony’s front, throwing an arm over both his lovers.

Laying between the two men, safe in their arms; Tony sent up a small prayer to whosoever in the pantheon of gods was listening. He’d all but given up hope for love, resigning himself to a lonely life in a cold and lonely house. 

But now he had love, he had warmth and light. He had people who he liked and who liked him in return. He had friends and family and a relationship that he could actually see as lasting for the rest of his life.  
He had his Apollo and his Adonnis. He had his sun and his moon.

And he had become Astraios, the dusk and the dawn, the stars that hung in the sky and celebrated the heavenly bodies; craving their light and the power they held over his world. 

Steve snuffle snorted into his hair, shuffling closer until Tony could feel the line of his flaccid cock against his ass. He gave of heat like a furness, his thick arms holding Tony as if protecting him from the world. Bucky as curled into Tony’s chest, his ear right up against Tony’s heart as if soothed by its steady beat.

Tony loved them dearly, with a ferocity that sometimes scared him. The ease at which their lives had melded together had been so frighteningly easy that Tony had been paranoid for a long time that this had been just a dream, a fantasy made up by his desperate mind. He still felt like that sometimes but Bucky and Steve had been instrumental in helping him let go of those anxieties. Through their actions and their infinite patience, they proven their love.

He believed them now, when they told him that they loved him. He found it in Bucky’s wicked smile, in Steve’s warm hugs. He found it the care that the men took when they made their sweet cakes and pastries especially for him. In how they looked at him when no one was watching.

He loved them. And they loved him. 

It was fated in the stars.

And he was thankful. 

Pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s hairline and threading his fingers through Steve’s, Tony let his eyes fall closed and was a sleep from one breath to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok then... that's it. i had a really good time with all the smut and the fluff. Writing this relationship made me feel good after all the Steve Bucky Tony angst i've been reading. i just wanted everyone to be happy, for Jarvis to be alive and for Tony to find love. 
> 
> i hope that you enjoyed it too.


End file.
